The invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting a vehicle resting seat which can be moved together into a resting position, the backrest of the front passenger seat being able to be folded down rearward and forming a resting surface together with the backseat of the rear seat.
A vehicle resting seat of the generic type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,298. In order to adjust the vehicle resting seat, the back of the front seat is inclined rearward and brought into a position in front of the backseat. This backrest of the front seat then forms a resting surface together with the two seat surfaces of the front and of the rear seat, the backrest of the backseat continuing to remain upright as a backrest. The user can also sit down quite normally on the rear seat and place his legs on the backrest of the front seat. In order to adjust this reclining surface, a mechanical device which enables the backrest of the front seat to be folded down is provided.
A disadvantage of this type of vehicle seat is that the adjustment takes place mechanically. The folding over of the backrest requires muscular power, or, at any rate, dexterity by the person wishing to use the reclining seat and also wishing to bring it back into its original position. The adjustment is associated with an unpleasant effort for the user, with the result that he will set and use the reclining seat position only in special situations.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to simplify a method and a device for adjusting a vehicle seat in such a manner that the vehicle reclining seat can be easily adjusted without great effort.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by adjusting a vehicle reclining seat which can be moved together into a resting position, the backrest of the front passenger seat being able to be folded down rearward and forming a resting surface together with the backseat of the rear seat, comprising automatically moving the front passenger seat and the rear seat into a resting position and back into the seating position. Advantageous variants and developments of the subject matter of the invention are characterized by the features of the subclaims.
A substantial advantage of this method and of this device for adjusting a vehicle reclining seat is that a reclining seat for resting on can be provided in vehicles of normal size, it being possible for the seats to be easily brought by anybody into the resting position and also back again into the conventional seating position. The possibility of providing a reclining seat for an occupant to rest on conventionally exists only in large, luxury vehicles. Owing to the fact that the seats conventionally arranged in the vehicle are used, the reclining seat can be fitted in vehicles in the top class segment. It is precisely in this sphere that the simple adjustment of a resting seat is desired, for example in order to rest in the vehicle at a freeway rest station or, in general, in order to insert a short break in a relatively long journey, in which the feet can be put up and a resting position assumed for a period. For this purpose, it is advantageous if the vehicle resting seat can be brought without great effort into its resting position and also back into the normal seating position to continue the journey. The resting seat may be used for occasionally overnighting in the vehicle. A resting seat of this type is a selling point which a customer will prefer over a conventional vehicle when selecting a vehicle.
The invention will be explained in greater detail with reference to an exemplary embodiment in conjunction with a description of the drawing figures.